Easy Come, Easy Gonard
Easy Come, Easy Gonard is the eighth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Summary Gonard has captured Mitsuki, Lily, and Guano. Mikey arrives to rescue the team. Mikey and Gonard engage in a sword fight. Just as Mikey is about to strike Gonard down, Ozu arrives and informs them that it is pay day. A startled Mikey rips a backdrop and falls on Gonard. Guano ends the scene. Mikey is surprised that he and the cast get payed to act. After receiving his paycheck, he is anxious to spend it and goes with the cast to the Tatami Megastore. While there, Guano is mistaken for a toy by two young boys who begin fighting over him. Mitsuki is approached by a poor child who asks her to buy him a toy. She does so, earning the boy's praise and gratitude. Mikey becomes jealous and begins buying toys for large numbers of children in order to get them to like him. Mitsuki warns Mikey about his spending, but he dismisses her. Guano attempts to convince the boys that he is not a toy, but they do not believe him. Mikey is about to leave with Gonard when he is approached by Mr. Tatami, the store's owner. Tatami asks Mikey to pay for the toys he bought, which Mikey attempts to do with his paycheck. Tatami informs him, however, that his paycheck will not be enough to pay for the toys. Tatami threatens to send Mikey to the Tatami Room, a debtor's prison, if he cannot pay for the toys. Mikey attempts to get the toys back from the children, by they refuse to return them. Tatami gives Mikey twenty-four hours to come up with the money. Gonard offers to help Mikey raise the money. Mikey attempts to make money by gambling, but fails. Guano calls Lily and Mitsuki for help. He was unable to call Mikey due to Mikey attempting to call his parents to ask them to wire him the money. Gonard suggests that the two run a lemonade stand to raise the money. Despite Mikey's initial lack of faith, the lemonade stand receives significant business due to Mikey and Gonard's fame. Mitsuki and Lily manage to distract the boys and rescue Guano. However, on their way out the door, a barcode on Guano triggers the alarm, marking them as shoplifters. Mikey and Gonard's lemonade stand is hugely successful, and the two have almost made enough money to pay back Tatami. However, the two begin to bicker over whose signature drink is more popular. They two begin giving their earnings to the assembled crowd in order to bribe them into supporting their respective drinks. They end up chasing away their customers and ending the lemonade stand. Mikey's twenty-four hours end and Tatami arrives to collect the money. As Mikey does not have the money, he and Gonard are sent to the Tatami Room. The two are thrown into a cell together, where they angrily argue amongst themselves. Mikey attempts to call Guano for help, only to discover that he, Lily, and Mitsuki are in the cell next to them. Gonard attempts to contact Ozu via a messenger pigeon stuffed inside a bottle and thrown out their cell window. The cast resign themselves to their fate. Guano attempts to dig an escape tunnel, inspiring Mitsuki to try to escape out of a sewer grate in the floor. Mitsuki and Lily are too weak to move the grate in their cell, however. They attempt to convince Mikey and Gonard to stop fighting and work together to lift the grate in their own cell. The two reluctantly agree to do so. They collect Lily and Mitsuki from their cell and make their escape. Mikey and Gonard apologize to each other and make amends. The four climb out of the sewer, only to find themselves in the food court of the Tatami Megastore. They attempt to escape, but are pursued by Tatami and stopped at the door. Suddenly, Ozu arrives, thanks to Gonard's message, and informs Tatami that he now owns the Megastore. Ozu frees the cast, reminding Mikey that he must eventually pay back the money he owes. Meanwhile, Guano has managed to dig his way out of the Tatami Room, but accidentally stumbles upon an underground city of hostile mole people. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Gonard falling over the edge of a building and just barely holding on. Mikey pulls Gonard back up, but Gonard then throws Mikey off the building. Mikey has seemingly fallen to his doom, but then returns riding the LilyMu jet. He and Gonard charge at each other once again. Trivia * The title of this episode references the expression "easy come, easy go". * Guano makes reference to the Hulk. * This episode features a View-Master toy. * Mikey spends 20,000,000 yen at the Tatami Megastore, which is roughly equivalent to 179,000 U.S. dollars. * Guano is seen with a miner's canary. * This episode references the television show 24. Category:Episodes